


Česká pohádka inspired

by Betyeet



Category: whatever česká pohádka inspired
Genre: CZ, Czech, Multi, peklo, pohádka, wlw pohádka, česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betyeet/pseuds/Betyeet
Summary: Bylo - anebo nebylo - jedno peklo. Ať už se to ale s jeho existencí mělo jakkoliv, vymyšleno bylo dobře. Anebo ne?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Ano, vaše lordstvo”, brunátný chlapík v příliš těsném saku se úlisně usmál, “ovšemže mi to ani v nejmenším nevadí. Naopak - je to pro mě i celou moji rodinu velká pocta.”

“To doufám”, ledově modré oči zůstavaly mrazivě chladné, přestože ústa se prohla v distinguovaném úsměvu. 

“A - kdy chcete abych ji přivedl?”

Brunátný obličej si přetřel zpocené čelo kapesníkem. Potil se skoro pořád, natož tady, v kanceláři nejvyššího - nebo tedy  _ druhého  _ nejvyššího. Nejen, že tu panovalo nesnesitelné vedro díky dvěma otevřeným krbům, ze kterých naplno sálal oheň, navíc měl vždycky u Azazela pocit, že balancuje na tenkém ledě. Nikdy s ním sice neměl osobně žádný spor, ale historky, které o něm v nižších kruzích kolovaly nebyly zrovna… povzbudivé.

Teď se ale onen druhý nejvyšší pekelník zvolna posadil na vysokou stolici za svým stolem, ležérně si přehodil jednu dlouhou nohu přes druhou a rozšířil úsměv ještě o něco víc.

“Co nejdřív, Belzebube, co nejdřív. Času není nazbyt.”

Berta se roztočila v širokých kruzích. Vznášela se, vířila, konečně se zase cítila naživu. Štíhlé nohy se na parketu míhaly v takové rychlosti, až se to zdálo téměř nemožné. Kdepak dlouhé vysedávání u všech těch papírů - tohle byl její živel. Vyskočila a vzápětí dopadla do bezchybného provazu. 

Odhodila černé kudrny a bezděčně se rozesmála. Věděla, že otec bude zuřit - tenhle semestr už měla zameškáno tolik, že si byla skoro jistá, že ho nedokončí - ale bylo jí to jedno. Když zůstane tady a bude zametat záchody, bude vlastně docela spokojená. Vstala a oprášila si síťované punčocháče i rozervanou zářivě rudou sukni. Tu otec nesnášel taky.

Vlastně nesnášel cokoliv, co odporovalo jeho představě o spořádané dceři, která se řídí pravidly a dělá to, co má.  _ Seká latinu. _

Bylo jí z něho zle. To on ji donutil podat si přihlášku na práva - a když se na ně nedostala, byl to on, kdo zfalšoval potvrzení o přijetí. Co jí byly platné všechny nadávky a slzy - když se _ on _ rozhodl, neexistovala jiná možnost.

Znovu se v ní vzedmula obrovská vlna odporu.

Pohodila kudrnatou hlavou a vydala se směrem ke dveřím - taneční sál byl sice zamčený, ale nebyla hloupá, takže problém vyřešila už dávno. Nikdy za sebou nezapomněla zamknout, nejvíc ze všeho nesnášela, když ji někdo načapal uprostřed _ její chvilky _ . Proto teď vytáhla paklíč z kapsy a odemkla. Jakmile se ale dveře otevřely, srdce jí vyskočilo až do krku.

Otec byl sice víc než o dvě hlavy menší než ona, ale když si ji měřil tímhle pohledem, byla si vždycky jistá, že to co přijde, nebude nic příjemného.

Belzebub zuřil. Oči mu sálaly potlačovaným hněvem.

“Co tu děláš?”, vyhrkla, než se stačila zarazit.

“Já?”, zatím mluvil klidně, ale dobře věděla, co bude následovat, “spíš co tu děláš ty? Nemáš být čirou náhodou na zkoušce?”

Bezděčně uhnula pohledem.  _ Už to přichází. Už je to tady. _

“No… byla jsem dneska už trochu unavená… takže-”

“Takže ses  _ zase  _ vetřela do tanečního sálu a hodila za hlavu veškerou zodpovědnost.”

Nastalo hluboké ticho. Berta začínala cítit, že jestli něco neudělá, bude to její otec brát jako výhru. Proto vzpurně vzhlédla a zaklesla se do jeho očí svými. 

“No a co.”

“No a co?”, Belzebub teď mluvil tak tiše, že přestože stála sotva půl metru od něj, musela téměř odezírat. Bezděčně se skrčila.

“Tak abys věděla, holčičko, tohle tvoje  _ no a co _ tě přijde pěkně draho.”

Chtěla polknout, ale v krku měla úplně vyschlo.  _ Zase.  _ Teď ji seřve a pak ji sešvihá jako neposlušné štěně. Znala to až moc dobře. 

Belzebub ale místo očekávaného řvaní a odepínání opasku, jako to dělal vždycky, zůstal úplně potichu. Chvíli jí trvalo, než jí to došlo.

On ji nezbije. 

Ne dneska.

“Mluvil jsem s tvým děkanem.”

Opatrně vzhlédla. Žaludek jako kdyby se jí obrátil naruby.

“S Azazelem?”, špitla vyděšeně.

Otec ani nemusel přikývnout, aby věděla, že je to pravda. Ať teď přijde cokoliv, byla si jistá, že to bude tisíckrát horší než jakýkoliv výprask.

“Vezme si tě k sobě na vyučení. Zítra s ním odcházíš na zem.”

Polkla. Vážně řekl, to, co si myslela, že řekl?  _ Na zem? Na to místo, kterého polovina zdejších obyvatel bála víc než samotného Lucifera? _

Měla pocit, že nemůže dýchat. Všechno v ní se scvrklo. Bylo jí najednou strašně zle.


	2. Chapter 2

Co se tak obvykle balí, když jste vysláni prosti své vůli na zem? Určitě ponožky. 

Přihodila dva páry na vrch už tak dost velké hromady věcí. Ani nevěděla na jak dlouho tam bude. Měsíc? Rok? Sto let? Kdo ví.

Bylo jí zle už jen z té představy. Chtěla křičet, brečet, škrábat, plivat - ale místo toho tu teď zoufale přemýšlela, jak to tam nahoře přežije. Slýchala o lidech ledasco. Že jsou žalostně důvěřiví - ale přitom vychytralejší než lišky, že jediné, co je zajímá jsou oni sami - ale často se taky zajímají jeden o druhého víc než je zdrávo. Všechno, co o nich věděla bylo absurdně nejednoznačné. Jediné, čím si byla jistá byl fakt, že to nebude hračka.

Nejenže vzhledem k tomu, že pořád ještě patřila mezi nižší pekelníky, nemohla na zemi používat žádné schopnosti, navíc dobře věděla o tom, že jestli přijde do kontaktu s čímkoliv svatým, bude to její konec. 

Už od mala slýchala historky o čertech, které zničila jediná kapička svěcené vody nebo dotek kněze. Věděla, že to je extrém a samozřejmě si byla vědoma toho, že většinou měli tihle konkrétní chudáci zrovna příšernou smůlu a zkrátka narazili na neobvykle silnou entitu, ale přesto jí při nich vždycky naskočila husí kůže.

Jediné, co ji uklidňovalo byl fakt, že Azazel už se na povrchu zemském pohybuje přes několik stovek let a pořád ještě je víc než naživu. 

Hodila na hromadu dvoje sluneční brýle a leštěnku na kopyto. To byla ostatně další věc, která ji trápila. Vlastně, trápila bylo trochu slabé slovo. Upřímně ji to  _ děsilo. _ Pokud věděla, lidé rohy, oháňky ani kopyta obvykle nemívali a ona neměla ani nejmenší ponětí, jak se s tímhle vypořádat. Předpokládala, že nakráčet mezi ty smrtelné červy v plné pekelné parádě by nebyl nejmoudřejší nápad - ale jak zařídit, aby ji neodhalili, to netušila.

Zaraženě si prohlížela svůj odraz v zrcadle. 

_ Jak?  _ Pokusila se omotat kudrnaté vlasy kolem dvou rohů, pyšně se jí tyčících těsně nad čelem. Vypadalo to všelijak, ale přirozeně rozhodně ne.

_ Co teď? _

Z úvah jí vytrhlo zavrzání dveří. Přestože na jejich vnější stranu už dávno naškrábala nevzhledný nápis “klepat!!”, nikdy nikdo neklepal. 

Otec si ji nespokojeně prohlížel.

“Takhle půjdeš?”, zafuněl a přetřel si brunátný obličej kapesníkem.

Měla sto chutí mu jako odpověď plivnout do tváře.

“Tohle ti posílá Azazel”, podal jí bílou podlouhlou krabičku, když se neměla k odpovědi. Neobtěžovala se k němu natáhnout ruku, takže mu nezbývalo nic jiného, než ji položit na vršek hromady.

“Doufám, že si nechceš všechny tyhle krámy tahat s sebou”, zavrčel podrážděně, jak se narovnával. Viditelně ho popudilo, že odmítá spolupracovat - a Berta ucítila škodolibé potěšení.  _ Neboj se, papínku, udělám ti to tak těžký, jak to jenom půjde. _

Ani tentokrát neodpověděla. Ještě chvíli si ji tedy měřil pohledem, načež se s opovržlivým uchechtnutím obrátil a zabouchl za sebou dveře.

Ještě že tak. Nesnášela, když za sebou někdo nezavíral dveře. Když už tam jsou, mají přeci svůj důvod. 

Teď ji ale nejvíc za všeho zajímala krabička. Vypadala jako od prášků, které jí občas přinesl Zitan. Ale tohle nebyla její dodávka od Zitana. Tuhle krabičku neznala.

Obracela ji obezřetně v prstech jako kdyby čekala, že ji co nevidět kousne. Nejdivnější na ní bylo, že na sobě neměla žádný potisk. Nápisy, obrázky - nic. Nakonec se ji odhodlala otevřít. 

Vypadla na ni dvě platíčka plná drobných světle růžových pilulek a pečlivě složený papír.

Opatrně ho rozbalila.

“ _ Příbalový leták _ ”, hlásal nápis v levém horním rohu. Dodávky od Zitana měly příbalový leták taky, ale nikdy ho nečetla - přišlo jí to jako zbytečná ztráta času. Teď se ale rozhodla mrňavým písmenkům věnovat svou drahocennou pozornost a zjistit, co že jí to Azazel vlastně poslal.

_ omskakelaar - tvrdé tobolky  _

_ slouží k vnitřnímu užití _

_ přečtěte si před užitím pozorně příbalový leták _

Přeskočila odstavec o obsažených látkách a rovnou pokračovala na účinky.

_ omskakelaar - tvrdé tobolky, je konverter III. stupně. Slouží k přechodné změně vzhledu především za účelem maskování. _

Konverter? Tak takhle to měl Azazel vymyšlené? Něco o nich už předtím slyšela, ale zatím nikdy se s žádným nesetkala.

__

_ Při užití přípravku je důležité brát v potaz tyto pokyny: _

  * _před užitím se vyvarujte alkoholických nápojů i omamných látek_


  * přípravek omskakelaar není vhodný užívat při kojení


  * při dlouhodobém pobytu na přímém slunečním světle může docházet k nežádoucím vedlejším účinkům (bolesti hlavy, závratě, zvracení, halucinace… apod), vyvarujte se proto pobytu na přímém slunečním světle po dobu delší než tři hodiny v kuse



Bla bla bla, bla bla bla - zbytek letáku zběžně přelétla očima. Nic z toho, co si přečetla, ji nijak nepřekvapilo. Jen další nepříjemnosti, takže přesně jak čekala. Kromě toho, že bude muset bůhvíjak dlouho trčet tam nahoře, má teď ještě ke všemu zakázáno pít… a pohybovat se na denním světle, jestli to dobře pochopila.

Zpruzeně leták znovu složila a strčila ho zpět do krabičky. Cesta na zem bude ještě o něco veselejší, než si myslela.


	3. Chapter 3

Azazel nebyl nervózní. Stresovat se nebo rozčilovat nemělo cenu. Věděl, že dorazí a to, že se zpozdí o několik minut ho nemohlo vyvést z rovnováhy. Místo toto přejel pohledem svůj odraz, který se leskl na protější stěně. Vypadal přesně tak, jak potřeboval - naprosto bezchybně.

Světlé vlasy sčesané na temeno mu spolu se světle šedo modrým oblekem dodávaly vzezření solidního právníka. Ani se nedivil, že šlo zatím vždycky všechno tak snadno. Lehce si poupravil kravatu u krku a usmál se. Odraz mu úsměv bez váhání oplatil.

Jestli všechno půjde dobře, už brzy se dostane na kariérním žebříčku tam, kam patřil odjakživa. A on nepochyboval o tom, že jeho plán uspěje. Ledové oči na protější stěně mu vrátily zablesknutí.

V tu chvíli ovšem zaregistroval cinknutí výtahu na druhém konci chodby.

Byla tady. Zvolna se odvrátil od svého odrazu a čekal, až se z výtahové kabiny vyřítí jako smršť a s hloupými výmluvami se bude snažit vysvětlit své zpoždění. 

Výtah se otevřel - navzdory jeho očekávání z něj však nevystoupila jen Berta,  _ ale i její otec _ . Surově do ni strčil, až klopýtla a zasyčela na něj jakousi nadávku. Kdyby chtěl, patrně by dokázal rozluštit každé její slovo, ale neměl tu potřebu. 

Klidně čekal, až se k němu dokodrcají. 

Belzebub jako obvykle celý rudý v obličeji a zpocený tak, až se v Azazelovi bezděčně zvedla vlna odporu. Zato Berta, přestože se tvářila tak znechuceně, jak to jen šlo a táhla ze sebou obří kufr, vypadala téměř perfektně. 

Vybral si dobře.

“Vidím, že už jsi použila prášky, co jsem ti poslal”, přivítal ji širokým úsměvem. Belzebuba, který se zrovna nadechl patrně, aby omluvil jejich nedochvilnost, úplně ignoroval. 

Neodpověděla, jen něco neurčitého zahučela ke špičkám svých bot.

“Takhle mluvit nebudeš!”

Azazel viděl, jak se Berta rychle kousla do jazyku. Navíc mu neušlo, jak se instinktivně skrčila před otcovou pravicí.

“To snad nebude nutné”, zarazil ho klidným hlasem a znovu se obrátil na Bertu, “myslím, že tyhle… zastaralé výchovné metody nebudou potřeba.”

Jemně ji vzal za bradu a obrátil jí obličej vzhůru tak, aby jí viděl do tváře. 

“Ne, opravdu myslím, že to nebude nutné, usmál se.”

Bylo jí zle. Ne jen psychicky, ale i po fyzické stránce. Skoro jako kdyby se právě vzbudila po jednom z těch horších večírků u Zitana. Měla pocit, že co nevidět si pravděpodobně pozvrací černé kecky. 

Světlo ji bodalo do očí, bylo ho hrozně moc a nepříjemně intenzivní a ona se, přestože s sebou měla dvoje sluneční brýle, neodvažovala sáhnout do kufru, aby některé z nich našla. Začalo to už když je výtah vyvezl na povrch země - žaludek jako kdyby se jí sroloval a obrátil naruby. Zato Azazel vypadal jakoby se nechumelilo. 

Dvorně jí podržel dveře auta, do kterého neochotně nasedla. Bylo velké, bílé a před tím odporně světlým světem ji nechránilo ani zdaleka. 

Azazel se posadil na místo řidiče a otočil klíčkem v zapalování. Automobil nastartoval a vyrazil vpřed tak rychle a závratně, že jí se žaludek rozhoupal ještě o něco víc.

Nejhorší bylo, že se ji pořád na něco ptal - jak se jí líbí jeho auto, co očekává od pobytu na zemi, jestli cítí nějaké vedlejší účinky prášků, které jí dal… pořád samé otázky.

Nejraději by se schoulila do klubíčka, schovala se sama před sebou, před světem, před Azazelem… ale místo toho jen strnule seděla a snažila se na všechno odpovědět.

“Je tu hodně světla.”

“Ano, to je”, zasmál se, “ale není to tak pořád - tohle roční období je v tomhle ohledu nejhorší. Vidíš to bílé?”, kývl z okna, “Není to tu pořád - normálně je svět mnohem barevnější. Nicméně když nasněží, může to být dost nepříjemné”, podal jí sluneční brýle. Nevšimla si, jak ani kdy se mu objevily v ruce, ale náhle tam byly a on jí je podával.

Beze slova si je nasadila. 

Zvonění se rozlehlo celým domem s takovou intenzitou až nadskočila. Nikoho nečekala, plánovala celý den strávit díváním se na seriály - ostatně po včerejšku si to jedině zasloužila - a teď tohle. Opatrně vykoukla z okna. Musela se úplně přitisknout k levému konci parapetu, aby viděla na toho, kdo zvonil. 

Byli dva. Muž a žena.

Oba na sobě ale měli policejní uniformu.

“Co tu chtějí?”, zamumlala sotva slyšitelně. Zapletl se snad táta do něčeho? Pozorovala, jak se muž obrátil k ženě s tázavým výrazem. Co když jim vykopnou dveře? Slyšela, že to tak policie občas dělá, když se nemůžou dostat dovnitř - ale z toho by táta rozhodně radost neměl, ať už se dělo cokoliv.

Vyběhla proto rychle z pokoje, téměř se zřítila ze schodiště a celá udýchaná zabrzdila u dveří.

“Jsem tady! Jsem uvnitř, hned vám otevřu!”, křikla a otevřela dveře tak prudce, že oba policisté o krok ustoupili.


End file.
